spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Butthole
The Amazing Butthole, a superhero with a mysterious past and perplexing powers over flatulence. Ever-adaptable, they can choose different classes to modify their powers, and equip different artifacts to change their stats appropriately. The Amazing Butthole is the superhero alter-ego of the New Kid in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Personality Butthole's personality is still largely unknown, and they don't speak a word throughout the entire story in The Fractured But Whole. Despite this, some information can be inferred upon observing their interactions with other characters. Increased Facial Expressions They emote more compared to the last game. Butthole shows panic, disgust, and pain in battle caused by Burning, Grossed Out, Shocked etc. They smile more often, when either being healed or using some sort of abilities. When channeling some abilities, they may also show some expressions like complacency (after building a turret), concentration (Psychic abilities), or focus (Martial Artist abilities). In the main storyline, Butthole also shows some other facial expressions. They seem guilty when handing the DJ Special drink to the DJ in order to knock him out so that Captain Diabetes can take over his turntable, they smile when playing the mandolin and flugelhorn at the Shady Acres retirement home, when they retrieve Scrambles the Cat from the police station, and when they defeat the Zarganor at Lake Tardicaca, finally ending their terrifying ordeal, look shocked when hearing strange sounds in the forensics room, and sigh when having dinner, implying that they feel upset, possibly about their family situation. They also get very annoyed when Human Kite 2 shows up to "help" in battle and scowl at him. Daily Life Dependence Butthole seems to be unable to take care of themselves well in daily life, as their room has their weapons and costumes from the first game placed everywhere unorganized, and there is also a basket of dirty laundry in the hamper on the floor of their room, which stays there for days. Determination However, they do have the determination to get the job done, when first doing Buddy Ability: Diabetic Rage, they pushed Captain Diabetes to the ground and turn to make the latter face their butt, without any sign to be shy. Despite feeling uncomfortable, they also ate the food covered in vomit in order to continue the torture against the Coon, so as to rescue their parents. Social Life Engagements Butthole is shown having more attachment to the real world rather than video games and social media. Compared to the previous game, they spend less time on their phone (as they never take out their phone when wandering on the streets). An Okama Gamesphere can also be seen in their room (possibly bought by their parents), yet they never play it, though it could be a result of its constant update. Despite their parents' advice to not get too attached to the town, Butthole does seem to get along well with the kids in town, and willing to play with them. Ignorance Butthole seemed confused and surprised on the first night in South Park, implying that they may not know what usually happens at night, showing their ignorance of the dark side of South Park. The same confusion also occurs when the cops attack Tupperware, the Coon is accused of kidnapping the New Kid's parents, and when Butthole finds out about the truth about their backstory. These expressions show that Butthole may be quite naive about the people in this town, probably due to being newly moved in. After all, in the previous game, the only times they went out at night were when they were abducted by Visitors or attacked by Underpants Gnomes. Ruthlessness Butthole also shows their merciless side in the story, in the police department's basement, they witness the painful death of a policeman from start to end, and fails to even try to offer any help. However, this is understandable as the cops were trying to kill them before. They also kill one of their parents to get out of Doctor Mephesto's lab, and never look back to help the surviving one. Self-doubt and Insecurity Butthole also shows self-doubt and insecurity in the later parts of the story, specifically presented as "not believing in themselves" when executing time fart leaps. It is unknown why Butthole feels this way, but regarding the fact that they put everyone in danger, murder one of their own parents, and fart so big they miss Election Day, it isn't a surprise that they blame themselves. Due to their disbelief in themselves, their leaping through time fails quite a few times. They also call Santa Claus down from the sky by mistake when they are supposed to summon Jesus. Identity Race and Ethnicity Confirmed with the help of PC Principal, in the mission Race Academy: First Class. The available options for Race will be: * Asian * Black * Hispanic * Latino * Native American * Pacific Islander * White As for Ethnicity, the available options will be: * Albanian * American * Arab * Armenian * Bulgarian * Chinese * Croatian * Czech * Dane * Estonian * Irish * Italian * Japanese * Punjabi * Russian * Scandinavian * Scot * Serb * Slovakian * Thai * Tibetan * Turk * Vietnamese Gender and Sexuality Confirmed with the help of Mr. Mackey, in the missions The Talk and The Talk 2: The Gendering. When you first visit Mr. Mackey, you have the choice between Male, Female or Other for Gender. If Male or Female are selected you then get the additional choice of being Cisgender or Transgender. On the second visit with Mr. Mackey, there are many more possible Genders. In addition to still being able to be a Cisgender or Transgender Male or Female, the Other option will be removed and expanded with additional choices, which includes: * Agender * Gender Fluid * Genderless * Aliagender * Androgyne * Androgynous * Aporagender * Bi-Gender * Demiflux * Gender Nonconforming * Gender Questioning * Gender Variant * Genderflux * Genderpunk * Genderqueer * Intersex * Mixed Gender * Neutrois * Non-Binary * Non-Binary Butch * Non-Binary Femme * Pangendered * Polygender * Transmasculine * Transsexual * Trigender * Two-Spirit * Demiboy * Demigirl * Demi Non-Binary In addition to Gender, Sexuality will also be included. The possible choices will be: * Heterosexual * Bisexual * Homosexual * Polysexual * Pansexual * Asexual * Androsexual * Gynesexual * Skoliosexual * Queer * Demisexual Alignment and Religion Chosen with the help from Jesus, in the mission Touch the Sky. For Alignment, you can choose between: * Lawful * Neutral * Chaotic The choices for Religion will be: * Agnostic * Atheist * Buddhist * Christian * Hindu * Jew * Mormon * Muslim * Orthodox Jew * Quaker * Rastafarian * Satanist * Scientologist * Sikh * Taoist * Unitarian * Wiccan Power Source Selected by the Coon and Butthole themself, and the only property of theirs that changes through the plot rather than self choice. At first, the Coon chose "Anal" for them, and it lasts until Farts of Future Past, when Butthole finally realizes that their powers come from their heart, and thus the Power Source on their Character Sheet was changed into Heart. Kryptonite Chosen with the help of Mosquito, after you rescue him from Raisins in the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot. You will get the options to choose from: * Sixth Graders * Raisins Girls * Chaos Kids * Old People * Ninja * Vampires * Crab People Family Relationship Butthole's parents, Chris and Kelly, are quite different from before, specifically their way of life. The couple is usually quite loving towards the New Kid, however, they can hardly bear their child’s farting behavior, and threaten to punish the New Kid, but the punishment never takes place. History (IN PROGRESS) Butthole, known as the New Kid, was playing with their friends in front of their house. Superpowers (Imaginary, IN PROGRESS) Combat Abilities Like other heroes, Butthole can use up to four abilities; three basic moves and one Ultimate. However, unlike other heroes, they can mix and match abilities from up to eleven different superhero archetypes: Speedster, Brutalist, Blaster, Elementalist, Cyborg, Psychic, Assassin, Gadgeteer, Plantmancer, and Martial Artist. If the DLC Sidequests From Dusk till Casa Bonita and Bring the Crunch are unlocked, future playthroughs of games will grant access to the Netherborn and Final Girl classes. They initially use only one class, but the Coon grants them an increasingly wide variety of options over the course of the game, culminating in Butthole having options from up to four classes at once, with the option to fill each of their four power slots with one power from each class. The player may choose to change one of these classes by speaking to The Coon again. After Coon and Friends unite with the Freedom Pals, Doctor Timothy enables the New Kid to use any ability from any class. To view specific details of the combat abilities, take a look at Classes. Gift of Follower Gaining This is a major ability in the game, Butthole has amazing friend-gaining powers, which is accompanied by the power to gain likes and followers. this power seems to be working on every sort of social media, even in real life. Fame Acquisition Butthole can gain followers very fast, and they can quickly make a fame for themselves, in the game, their deeds are broadcasted on TV, even though they have no actual sightings or footages on the news, people can still recognize them as the hero. Unusual Cuteness and Likability Butthole is depicted as "cute" by a few adults, first exclaimed by Mrs. Farnickle as "adorable". Attention Drawing This is used by Mitch Conner in the mission "To Catch a Coon", Butthole takes selfies with two people wearing clothes regarding Mitch's election. For some reason, these pictures makes people feel fine to vote for Mitch, and it draws all the New Kid's followers to Mitch as well. Pathetic Expressions to Acquire More than two Classes This is used twice in the game, the Butthole somehow managed to convince the Coon to give them another class by looking at him with "sad puppy eyes". Fans Attraction Butthole's followers can be extremely enthusiastic, and they are willing to do anything to get close to the child, including borrowing the bathrooms and breaking in at night. TimeFarts As "The Amazing Butthole", Butthole possesses amazing TimeFart powers. They can utilize their farts to rewind, pause, fast-forward, or even jump through time. They can also summon a clone of themself from another timeline to help. To learn more about TimeFarts power, please refer to TimeFarts page. Buddy Abilities While once again requiring assistance from their friends, Butthole, unlike in The Stick of Truth, invents all the abilities themselves, implying a degree of creativity, calculation, and intelligence. Diabetic Rage The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Bowels of the Beast|'The Bowels of the Beast']] Correspondent Buddy: Captain Diabetes A power to tip over heavy objects or open reinforced doors, specifically ones with a green base. To use it, scan the object with a green base, and Captain Diabetes will appear with a leap and lay down to let you fart on his face (mash F on PC, Δ on PlayStation 4, Y on Xbox One, or X on Nintendo Switch), as a result, he will become angry and tip the object over or open it up. Fartkour The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[Alternate Universes Collide Again|'Alternate Universes Collide Again']] Correspondent Buddy: Human Kite and Human Kite 2 '(From Dusk till Casa Bonita only) A power to reach high up locations or to get across gaps, specifically in a place with places to jump from . To use it, scan a pinwheel nearby (or a similar object, depending on location), and Human Kite will fly in from the sky and jump on your back. Then fart (''press F on PC, Δ on Playstation 4, Y on Xbox One, or X on Nintendo Switch) at the right time to get across the gaps. If there are multiple sections to get across, Butthole needs only to speak to Kite again. If a prompt is failed when Kite and Butthole try to jump from a high place, the impact will kill them both. Sandblaster The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Hundred Hands of Chaos|'''The Hundred Hands of Chaos]] Correspondent Buddy: Toolshed A power that can clear paths with hazards such as lava (actually red LEGO bricks), or to send powerful air blasts through pipes. Simply scan the hazard that causes trouble, and Toolshed will land with the help of a steel measuring tape. Then the New Kid will simply bend over and Toolshed will plug his sandblaster into the New Kid's anus. Then hold A and the right arrow key (default for PC) or move both control sticks to an appropriate position and hold (default for Playstation 4, Xbox One, & Nintendo Switch) to perform a high-strength fart. Haywire The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Chaos Gambit|'The Chaos Gambit']] Correspondent Buddy: Professor Chaos A power to sabotage electric panels to open electronic locks, disarm weaponry or break power systems. After scanning the electrical cords, Professor Chaos will appear out of thin air with a blinding flash. Then, the Professor will put a hamster minion in the New Kid’s butthole, ready to be launched. Hold S and down (default for PC) or both control sticks down (default for Playstation 4, Xbox One, & Nintendo Switch) to ready the fart, then press W and up (default for PC) or flick both control sticks upward (default for Playstation 4, Xbox One, & Nintendo Switch) to launch the minion, at the panel, destroying it. Minor powers Authentic Bitch Slap skill During the side mission "The Big Beatdown", Butthole utilizes their hand to deliver Bitch Slaps to charm two ladies, and in doing so, they defeat their pimp and kills him as a result according to the Coon. Afterwards, Butthole claims command over Shawna, Cristal, and Liane Cartman before taking selfies with them. Musical ability In the mission "The Samaritan Agenda", Butthole successfully performs a short music number with a mandolin, seemingly without previous training. Also, they use their farts to blow some tunes with a flugelhorn. This show that Butthole have some musical talent. Financial Investment In the side mission "Always Bet on Chaos", as the result of a mistake that bankteller Benny makes, Professor Chaos' request for loan leads to Butthole having their house taken away. To retrieve their house and get the loan, Butthole plays the game and wins, therefore getting a loan of over 80,000 dollars for Professor Chaos. Anti-grounding ability In the mission "The Chaos Gambit", Butthole gets into trouble at the Stotch's residence, and ends up grounded and locked away in Professor Chaos' room. However, the order does not affect the New Kid at all. Instead, they analyze the situation and create the Haywire ability to breach the electric locks with the help of Professor Chaos. In the battle with Butters' Dad, they cannot be grounded, and can unground other teammates by patting them on their shoulders. Also, when the battle ends, Professor Chaos is freed from his own grounding, becoming ungroundable himself. Self-disguise and cosmetic techniques As seen in the game, they can customize their looks with makeups and headwears, it is likely that their appearances as a superhero differs a lot from the common appearances, since nobody can tell who the"Farting Vigilante" is by only looking. Also, they can change their skin tone when choosing race and ethnicity with PC Principal, implying the possible capability to disguise as someone with a different race and ethnicity. Crafting Skills Butthole is an amazing hand crafter, they can create foods, drinks, various artifacts with their stuff at hand. This works on complex items involving hundreds of pieces of components. Also, with a recipe, they can immediately figure out how to make the stuff. Besides crafting itself, they also know how to find ingredients to make the item. Puzzle Solving abilities Swimming ability Butthole can swim very well in From Dusk till Casa Bonita, they can use their farts to float and boost their speed. Their ability to hold their breath is quite astonishing, as they can swim for a few minutes without breathing. Cooking skills In addition to crafting foods and drinks with the Crafting App, Butthole can use their farts to help start up a bonfire to roast marshmallows for S'mores in Bring the Crunch. If they fart too much, though, they end up burning the marshmallow, ruining their attempt to craft the S'more. Transcendent calculation skills and Natural science cognition (possible) Seen in the analytical process of the Buddy Abilities, various equations can be seen, including ones for Dynamics, Kinematics, even relativity. Despite it may be nothing more than a show for the players, it is a revelation (exaggerated one maybe) for Butthole's transcendence in Academics. Trivia * In most of the trailers and promos, Butthole wears a lightning mask and tank clothes, even in the strip club. However, the tank outfit is not available until day two, as there is no way to access Jimbo's Guns, where it is sold until then. * The New Kid, as King Douchebag, has a crown, a cape, and gloves. However, rather than designing a real costume, they simply put these things on their plain outfit, because as a matter of fact, their clothes' color matches their robes'. * In their normal life as an elementary school student, Butthole, or the New Kid, fails to pay much attention to the science class, as known in the description of "Tech", they sleep through all of the courses. This presents a small aspect of them not conforming, a possible leftover effect from the Goth Kids in The Stick of Truth. However, in Buddy Abilities, some of the physics equations can be seen, implying they may actually know all the knowledge before classes. * If your New Kid is a girl, the only ones confirmed to know your identity are Call Girl, your parents, Mr. Mackey, and possibly PC Principal. * There might be a hint that Professor Chaos possibly has a crush on the New Kid (if you're a girl) for a couple of reasons, like him saying “For a boy, you look kinda pretty”, this is mostly the hint you can hear in the game. However, considering the fact that he once had a secret crush on Princess Kenny, it is uncertain whether the emotion he has is heterosexual. * If you attempt to choose Lawful and Scientologist when picking your Alignment and Religion with Jesus, he will laugh and tell you there's no such thing and make you start over. * If you attempt to choose Native American and American when picking your Race and Ethnicity with PC Principal, he will mention that it sounds "wack" and make you start over. * If when choosing their sexuality, The New Kid decides one that implies that they are not attracted to girls (Homosexual male, Straight female, Asexual etc.) they still won't be inmune to the Raisins Girls' charm (which is based on their looks). This may be suggesting that the Raisins Girls aren't using sexual attraction to make their Charming abilities work. * You can decide to have Vampires as your New Kid's Kryptonite, although they don't appear at any point in the game until the DLC Sidequest "From Dusk till Casa Bonita". *The designed Costume could possibly be a satire of the Costume worn by Vision, a superhero in “The Avengers” Comic Book Series. *Along with Mosquito, Human Kite, Professor Chaos, and Mintberry Crunch, Butthole is the only party member that faces their Kryptonite during the game, since many of the enemy factions that Butthole faces are the choices listed by Mosquito during the mission "Mosquito in a Honey Pot". The Zarganor also manages to produce milk-based minions based on the enemies Butthole listed as their Kryptonite on their character sheet. User Gallery Show off your hero here! IMG_0657.jpg|HurricaneDylan's character super-hero alter ego. DELETE.png|LuigiFan900's character super-hero alter ego Me in SP.png|ThatGamerGirlAkane's character super-hero(ine) alter ego|link=https://spgame.fandom.com/wiki/User:ThatGamerGirlAkane Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Humans Category:Side Quest characters Category:Playable characters Category:Major Characters Category:Non speaking characters Category:Game only characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Children